Your own HP Adventure You meet the World of Magic
by Lisi the slayer
Summary: Annoyed when things you want to happen in a story just don’t! When a direction you want is left behind! Not anymore! This story is down to you. You decide what happens. After all, your the main character!
1. Chapter 1

_** Choose your own HP Adventure**_

_**You meet the World of Magic**_

**Name – **You meet the World of Magic

**Author- **Lisi the Slayer

**Genre – **Romance

**Pairings**

**Harry/OC Draco/OC Hermione/OC Pansy/OC**

**Summary**

Annoyed when things you want to happen in a story just don't?! When a direction you want is left behind! Not anymore! This story is down to you. You decide what happens. After all, your the main character!

**Submerge**

It's your sixteenth birthday and you have just read the last page of a Harry Potter book. You sigh wistfully as you shut the book. You're sat on your bed and a window to the city is behind you, you turn around and look out of it. You roll your eyes, there's nothing to be seen there! Everything you want to see, to do, and to be. It's all in that book and now you've finished it.

You groan and slide down on to your bed. It's your birthday, your sweet sixteenth! So you wonder why you're feeling like this. Bored, depressed and filled with an unquenchable thirst for adventure and the unknown. You let out a sarcastic laugh! Like anything remotely adventurous is going to happen in your town and under your roof.

BANG! A reverberating explosion erupts in your bedroom you scream and fall off your bed. Right into the purple swirling whirlpool, that's magically appeared on your floor directly beside your bed.

You're falling! All you can see is purple sparks flashing and turning fiercely around you and no one can hear you scream. The purple sparks shoot into your skin, getting into your system. You feel energised and you realise with a shock that those Purple sparks are magical energy, which has flooded through your system. With a sudden jolt you're thrown out of the whirlpool and resting on thick green grass.

You take a shuddering breath and try to get your rapid breathing under control. Your head turns side to side taking in the view and you look like a trapped animal. You look at your hands and purple sparks are dancing about in your palms. Magic! You've kept the Magic from the whirlpool, and not just a little bit of it either, your full to the brim with it! You're powerful and you know it. Suddenly people are beginning to notice you, crowds are pointing at you, startled and more than just a little terrified you leg it out of there and hide behind a tall building. You think your alone and sink to the ground. You're shaking and everything is just too much. But then you hear a voice from behind, you're not alone.

**DECISION TIME! - Time to decide just who that person is ! just who do you want to have found you, and at your most vulnerable.**

**Girls!**

**A darker edge is appealing to you it's the darkness and adventure you were craving for after all! Once you get over the initial shock you want to develop your powers, you've become a powerful Witch. Draco is just what you need right now. Go to Chapter 2 **

**What you need now are arms to wrap you up in safety, to protect you from this new world. You want a good man, someone you can rely on. Someone you can help you use your powers for good. Harry's your Wizard Go to Chapter 3 **

**Boys!**

**Your not good, you got a dark streak in you and now that you've accepted where you are, you're just looking for that bad girl. The girl, who's going to take you to new heights, Pansy's your Witch Go to Chapter 4 **

**This is beyond your comprehension! You think you're going mad, and that magic deal! Don't even go there! You want a voice of reason. A voice that will make some sense, Hermione's your Witch Go to Chapter 5 **

_**What do you think! I can't however take full credit, as the whole 'Decide your own adventure' idea belongs to Dracoismyredkrpytonite! I simply read her story and gained inspiration. Please review my fic I love all your comments and also I definitely recommend Dracoismyredkrpytonite's story, which is called Make your own Hp Adventure – Draco meets reality! It's really good!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Whoa who are you !"

You turn around and it's him. The wizard you have fantasized about ever since you first read the books. It's Draco Malfoy! And boy doesn't he look drop dead gorgeous in the flesh. The sight of him takes your breath away, Draco see's your shaking and misinterprets your silence for fear. He crouches down low, his grey stormy eyes soften, his face warm and incredibly angelic. He gently places a elegant hand upon your own shaking one and squeezes it reassuringly.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you. What's your name?"

You tell him your name, confidence picking up as his smooth elegant hands move up to your shoulders, his touch slowly reducing your shaking. You bow your head and look at your hands, which then release a few purple sparks. You hear Draco take a hitched breath, your head shoots back up, and you can't help but feel pride as you see astonishment, fill those beautiful grey eyes. He looks up from your hand and to your face; he looks right into your eyes. He moves back slightly, but his stare staying locked, his eyes so piercing it's sure to penetrate into your soul. He smiles at you and the sight with the sunlight showering his face is beautiful.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

He stretches out his hand and you shake it without hesitation. Smirking now, Draco moves closer to your face, he places a soft elegant hand on your cheek and whispers in your ear.

"Come with me"

**Go to Chapter 6**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's all too much! Everything is just getting on top of you; you burst into tears, your breathing completely out of control. You feel hands firmly hold your shaking arms still as you cry into your hands. You're having trouble breathing and you can feel your hands being pulled away from your face. You see a pair of dazzling emerald eyes behind a pair of glasses before you black out.

You moan, it's all been a dream. You never really fell into that whirlpool. You open your eyes expecting to see your bedroom ceiling. You're not home at all. It wasn't a dream and you sit up abruptly. You rack your memories savagely, but the last thing you remember were a pair of brilliant emerald eyes. Eyes that would make your heart flutter if you weren't so afraid.

You look at the bed your sitting on. It's red, curtains are drawn around you. You know now you're in the Gryffindor Bed chambers. The curtains are pulled back and you stiffen as a boy sits beside you. You calm down when you see its Harry Potter. He smiles at you sincerely, concerned and some bewilderment reflecting in his emerald orbs.

"I'm Harry Potter; it's going to be ok. You're going to be ok. I promise."

**Go to Chapter 7**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

You turn around, a dark haired beautiful Witch looks at you, she seems slightly startled but mostly she looks like she's found the golden prize. You know by looking at her she's not good. But you don't care; truth is you never really fancied yourself as one of the good guys. She comes closer and you pull yourself to your feet. A few purple sparks light up from your palms and she gasps.

"Wand less magic."

You hear her mutter, she looks back up at you and her eyes are positively gleaming. Her whole composure softens and suddenly she seems even more sexually attractive than before.

"Your very powerful, just if not more so, than the Great Harry Potter. You're new here but your find out quickly, there our sides here."

She's right up beside you now; you're back pressed against the wall whilst she pushes her body against yours. Pleasure and lust are filling your senses and you can barely understand what she's saying to you.

"You don't belong in light, you're too powerful. I'm Pansy. I'll make you great, help you master your power. What do you say, you in or out?"

**Go to Chapter 8**

**Authors Note**

**I'm aware that in many fics Pansy has blonde hair i pictured her with dark brown hair so no blonde pansy ! Soz if you don't like but hey gives a better mind pic of a dark witch this way !**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh my gosh!"

A girl with wavy brown hair rushes to your side. 

"Are you hurt? In pain! How did you get here?"

You shake your head frantically, her sudden appearance and endless questions attacking your already frayed nerves.

"STOP IT! Please just stop it. I'm not hurt ok and I have no idea how I got here, please I need your help."

You say to her hoping desperately she won't turn you away.

She smiles softly and you suddenly realise how beautiful her soft features are.

"I'm sorry, guess you didn't need that kind of approach. I'm Hermione Granger; we're going to get to the bottom of -"

She cuts off from what she was saying, she's looking at your palms, and you look down just in time to see a purple spark disappear.

"Of this."

She finished, her eyes are sparkling and she brings you to your feet.

**Go to Chapter 9**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Draco stands up and brushes nonexistent dust from his shoulders, before then as a proper aristocratic gentleman, helps you up bringing your body close to his own. Your faces are barely inches apart and you look deep into his eyes. You look so deeply that you can see the glimmer of blue within that soft grey. If it wasn't for him smirking and clearing his throat, you feel you may have just drowned in them.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, your cheeks tint pink, and you look away finally releasing his elegant hand. As you release his hand he looks surprised, if not slightly disappointed. Seeing you have hurt him you grasp his hand back, Draco turns his head back towards you in surprise, his soft blonde hair falling into his face. You smile and gently move your hand to his face and tuck the blonde hair behind his ear.

His hair is silky and glides through your fingers and you can't help but feel turned on. You look at him and you can practically feel the waves of lust that are coming off from him. Gently he guides you into a secluded area of the field. It's beautiful, no one else is around. It's just you, Draco and the beautiful field. You lie back on the grass; Draco gently pushes a strand of hair from your forehead. You giggle lightly and it seems to turn Draco on even more. He moves over you, his legs either side of your waist, he places his hands just above your head stretches his body out and gently rests on yours. He hovers just above your mouth.

**DECISION TIME! - Is that kiss going to happen?**

**This is it! The moment that you've dreamed about, this is better than anything you could have imagined and the lust for you in his eyes has you lost in need.**

**If you feel that ready for the kiss Go to Chapter 10**

**He's hot and very attractive certainly but you feel unprepared for such a bold romantic manoeuvre and are drawn closer to a friendship, for the time being anyway. Go to Chapter 14. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

You smile, tears gently running down your face. Harry's face is full of concern and he immediately sits on the bed beside you, gently wiping the tears away. 

"It's ok, you're safe here. Tell me your name."

You sniff out your name and Harry nods, his hand rubbing your back and just letting you cry on him. Offering much needed support, you rest your head against his chest and breathe in his scent. It's musky and spicy it makes you feel at home.

Finally you calm down and you smile your most beautiful smile, fluttering your eyelashes just a touch as you thank him.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. How did this happen? How did you get here, I mean Hermione's forever telling me this, it's impossible to apparate into the school grounds."

"I didn't apparate."

You say softly, unsure of how you're going to explain the day's events. Harry narrows his eyes in confusion.

"Then how did you come here?"

You take a deep breath and give a half smile.

"I don't know. I don't have a clue. I mean this is ridiculous I've read about this place. I've read about you. You and you're friends. Voldermort and you're awful family the Dursely's. This is impossible, this doesn't exist it's just a story! A story written by a now extremely rich author called J.K Rowling-"

You cut off when you see the slightly disturbed look on Harry's face.

**DECISION TIME! - What's your next move?**

**Your mouth got you into this problem and your mouth can get you out of it. If you are that confident in your social abilities, go to Chapter 11**

**Oh God! You've blown it big time; he's looking at you like you're a nutter. There's only one thing to do. If you feel the only option is to run. Go to Chapter 15**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"I'm in."

You answer her question, your voice betraying the your heavy lust, she opens her mouth slightly and runs her tongue quickly over teeth, making her look like she's found a particularly tasty treat. She says nothing but you can read her eyes all too well.

Their sparkling madly at you and looking deeply into her shiny brown eyes you can see her want for you. It makes you smirk and Pansy raises an eyebrow.

"Smirking? It'll be a sneer next! You're a Slytherin already; I think it's time we made it official. Officially made you a Slytherin, what do you say."

She moves even closer, her open mouth inches from your own, she gently nibbles your bottom lip.

"You're being rewarded."

She tells you as your lip begins tingle madly as her teeth nip it.

For a brief moment you worry, you worry that if you're going to be sorted then you want to make sure it's the right house, you want to belong.

You tear out of your thoughts and look at Pansy, trying to decide whether you should tell her your thoughts.

**DECISION TIME! - What's your next move?**

**You've read the books and you know Pansy is fiercely loyal to her house. You know she can take you places and you're in no mind to lose that.**

**If Slytherin is your choice, go to Chapter 12**

**If she's going to be your friend, dark or not, you feel you should be able to tell each other things. After all you're not rejecting Slytherin you really just want reassurance.**

**If you feel brave, go to Chapter 16**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

You're on your feet and go to thank her but she stops you.

"Your more than welcome, we're going to get this thing sorted out and then everything will return to normal alright."

You nod and she smiles sweetly and sympathetically at you. She offers her hand.

"We should get to Dumbledore's Office he'll know what to do. He always knows."

You nod and take her hand, it fits perfectly inside your own slightly bigger hand and you can't help but have a thought run through your mind.

_A perfect fit_

Suddenly you set off in a run only to stop when you hear a voice shout a single word.

"Mud blood!"

You feel Hermione stiffen and you both turn around to see a dark pretty Witch sneering at you and Hermione. You admire Hermione as she draws herself to her full height and answers confidently back.

"What do you want Pansy."

Pansy just sneers some more and you feel the aching suspicion that there's going to be a fight. But Pansy says nothing, both you and Hermione think it's over; you both turn around and start to walk off.

Only to have Pansy, fly a curse at your unprotected backs. It hits Hermione and you hear her scream and watch as she falls to the ground withering. You turn angrily back to Pansy.

**DECISION TIME! - This could turn nasty and you don't have a wand.**

**Stuff the Wand! You can do wand less! It looks like she's just hit Hermione with Crucio. There's no way she's getting away with that. You're going to make her stop that curse.**

**If you feel ready to take on that nasty Slytherin, go to Chapter 13**

**You don't have a wand, so far you've managed to conjure a few sparks in your palm. You're no match for her and you know it.**

**If fight isn't going to be your tactic, go to Chapter 17**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Hovering tantalizingly close, you wish he'd stop waiting and close the gap between you. You look deeply into his grey eyes and you see within the clear lust, slight glimpses of uncertainty. You begin to look at him enquiringly and Draco looks at you surprised. Surprised you have read him so well.

"Tell me you want me."

He asks you, his voice so soft and gentle but you can hear the plead within it.

"I want you."

You reply firmly and yet still softly.

Happiness sparkles in his eyes, and he moves down even closer and then the blessed moment arrives.

His lips meet yours and its pure heaven. His lips are like rose petals, and he kisses you tenderly, his hands gently resting on each cheek. The kiss gets deeper and he runs his satin tongue over your slightly full lips. You moan and oblige happily, opening your mouth for him. His tongue slides inside and pleasure is running through your body, and you can't help but arch your body up and against him. Your own tongue explores his mouth and the kiss is now so passionate you want it to last forever. Your tongue meets his and playfully move against each other, until the need of oxygen is too great and you're both forced to breathe.

You both take gulps of air, and you don't know about him but your body's on fire. You've had a taste and now you want more. Draco turns to you, his face slightly flushed and his pink lips slightly swollen from your serious snogging session.

You can see what he's thinking, and the question is in his eyes.

**DECISION TIME! - Let's face it the passion between you two is scorching! Question is can you take the heat?**

**Your first time has to be special right? What could be more so than with Sex God Draco Malfoy! **

**If you're that brave, go to Chapter 18**

**Things have really moved fast today, one minute you're stuck at home bored on your sixteenth birthday, next your snogging Malfoy!**

**Time to slow down, go to Chapter 22**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Don't look at me like that!"

You snap at him upon seeing the expression his face is wearing.

"How can I not! You're telling me that this place doesn't exist and that where you come from it's all just a story!"

Tears flood down your cheeks, his behaviour deeply hurting you.

"LOOK HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?"

Your shouting makes Harry freeze, you decided to continue but you make an conscious refrain from shouting.

"You belong here. This is where you are. This is your reality, and now I've just been dropped into it. I'm not supposed to exist here. And now the only friend I thought I had thinks I'm some kind of Psycho!"

As you say this furious purple sparks erupt from your palms and Harry looks at you with wide eyes.

"What are you?"

He whispers.

"I was a muggle."

Harry shakes his head at you and looks at you seriously.

"A muggle has no magic in their blood. You've got more magic than even some Purebloods."

You shrug still hurt from his behaviour. Harry noticing your hurt puts a hand on your shoulder.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted like that. You're not alone in this. I care for you. I-"

You place a finger to his lips, silencing him.

**DECISION TIME! - That's so sweet! He so obviously cares for you but he's too shy to make the move. What's going to happen next?**

**Go girl! This is Harry Potter! Saviour of the Wizarding world in the flesh! There's no way your letting this opportunity pass you by.**

**If you feel that ready to make the first move, go to Chapter 19**

**Maybe he's not ready and maybe you're not ready either. You've only just met and barely had a conversation. **

**If you feel you need time. Go to Chapter 31**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The minute you contemplate voicing your thoughts, you mentally berate yourself. You've read Harry Potter. Pansy is loyal to her house, she's going to take it badly not matter how you voice it. She's good for you, she's good for your new power and there's no way you're losing her.

Pansy's still nibbling your lip and without warning you plunge into a passionate wet kiss, you feel great as Pansy eagerly responds to you and you swear you've never felt so alive.

Finally you break apart from Pansy, both of you gasping for air. Pansy's looking at you shocked. But in a good way, you smirk at her and look smug at rendering her speechless.

"That enough of answer for you."

A dark playful look appears on her face and suddenly you've locked lips with her again. Boy! You were right about her, she's bad. Bad to the core, and it's delicious, you wouldn't want her any other way. A snigger however brings your joy to an end as Pansy moves away and turns to the sniggering person.

You recognize the Witch instantly. That humongous bushy hair can only belong to Hermione Granger.

An evil look passes on Pansy's face and suddenly the situation is not as good as before. Pansy stops sneering at Hermione and turns to you; malice is shinnying in her eyes.

"You're a Slytherin you say, prove it to me. Put this mudblood in her place."

**DECISION TIME! - Situation's turned nasty. But be honest if you're going to join Slytherin then you better get used to this. What you going to do.**

**How dare she snigger at you! Things were just heating up when she came along and spoiled it. You don't know a real spell so you don't have to make her hurt, but make it look impressive...**

**If you're ready to embrace your inner Slytherin, go to Chapter 20**

**It's true you're not one of the good guys but you can't just attack in cold blood.**

**If your brave enough to face the consequences of being a light Slytherin, go to Chapter 36**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"STOP IT"

You yell at her, sounding more confident than you feel. Pansy looks at you with interest and raises an eyebrow. She looks at you and you can feel her eying you up.

"Never, I'd never go anywhere near you."

You tell her harshly.

A brief flash of hurt appears on her face, before it is carefully mirrored away. She sneers at you challengingly.

"You think you can take me on? Proves you're a stranger! All right take me on!"

She releases the curse from Hermione, Hermione stops screaming and lies on the ground panting. Pansy sniggers.

"Oh the poor little Mud blood, panting like the dirty dog you are!"

You feel tremendous anger build up in you and you stretch out your arms, and open your palms. You feel a surge of energy and angry purple sparks swarm together and hit Pansy sending her flying. She knocks her head hard against a tree and falls unconscious.

With the sudden energy build and loss you fall to your knees. Hermione sits up and looks at you. You can see gratefulness in her brown eyes and you smile at her.

"You ok."

You ask her gently.

Hermione nods and the pair of you rise to your feet.

"Um, I guess we should see Dumbledore."

Hermione nods

**Go to**** Chapter 21**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Draco moves down closer, he's about to kiss you, and try as hard as you might your unease increases, but then he pauses. He looks at you confused, you can feel his grey eyes boring into your skull, and you cringe slightly under his questioning gaze. Finally he looks away and his head droops.

The happy atmosphere is gone and now you feel extremely uneasy, but you really liked Draco and you're determined not to lose him. Not when you've just got him after all!

"It's not that I don't want to Draco..."

Draco looks back up at you and you can see anger and hurt swimming in those darkened now hard sliver eyes.

"Draco please! Please try not to be too mad. I really want to, really I do it's just everything that's happened today. I don't know even where to begin."

"The beginning is usually a good place to start."

Draco snaps at you, you feel yourself grow annoyed but you're determined to put things right with him so you hold your tongue.

You sit back up, the sun has gone behind a cloud and you can't repress a shiver, Draco notices and seems to battle with himself, but then he groans slightly, takes off his cloak and wraps it around your shoulder. You smile contentedly and lean against his chest.

"It's my birthday today, my sweet sixteen! (You laugh sarcastically and a worried look passes over Draco's face.) Truth is there isn't anything sweet about it. Everything's so, I dunno ordinary. Nothing happens, I see the same places, see the same people, go into the same shops and nothing new happens. Bet it makes my reality seem real bad."

You turn to Draco expecting a comment from him. He doesn't give one so you continue.

"Your laugh at this, but in my world in my reality, Hogwarts, Magic, wizards, even you! your all fiction. It's all just a book. Well actually there's even a film now, you're played by some gorgeous actor called Tom Felton. There's a whole movie about this place! But it's not real. It's just a brilliant creation, a creation belonging to some author called J.K Rowling.

I loved those books; it was like they were an escape. A way I could get out of the boring grey world and emerge into this brilliant place."

You laugh lightly and then continue.

"Of course I never thought I would actually emerge into it."

You then notice Draco's gone very stiff. Concerned you look back at him, he's head's hanging low and his blonde hair has once again fallen over his face. You tuck it away again and this time you know now is the right time, it feels right. You press a gentle kiss to his high cheekbone. You hear him moan softly and you continue kissing, moving slightly downwards till you reach his lips.

Draco looks deep into your eyes and then gently closes the gap between you. The kiss is soft and delicate and just as you wouldn't mind going deeper Draco gently withdraws.

**Go to Chapter 26**

**Feel free to Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

You can't stand that look on Harry's face any longer, you rush off the bed pull the curtains out of your way and leg it down the spiral staircase. You can hear Harry calling for you and you can hear his heavy footsteps. You sprint out of the Gryffindor common room only to end up running into someone and tumbling both of you to the floor.

" BLOODY HELL ! DO YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING !"

You stand up, preparing to apologize but when you see who it is you freeze. Malfoy brushe himself off and then narrows his eyes dangerously at you.

"You're not even a student ? Who exactly are you ?"

Before you can reply Harry rushes to your rescue.

" Leave her alone Malfoy !"

Malfoy sneers heavily at you and Harry.

" That works, figures you'd have some to do with Potter. So who is she Potter ? A long lost relative ? Or... as little Potty Wotty got a girl friend!"

You turn to Harry, unsure of what he's going to say but Harry doesn't even look at you.

" It's nothing to do with you Malfoy."

Both Malfoy and Harry draw out their wands.

**DECISION TIME ! - You bumped into the wrong person. What you going to do ?**

**You know it was accident and in all the books Malfoy really is an insufferable git. Maybe this time he's going to get what's coming to him and now you get to not just watch but make it happen.**

**If your ready to take Malfoy down. Go to Chapter 27**

**You've read about when Malfoy and Harry face-off, Harry always wins but it's never good and always ends in detention.**

**If fighting's not your style. Go to Chapter 35**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"I'm not sure."

A dark look passes over Pansy's face at that. Her body goes rigid, her wand hand twitching.

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

You try not to gulp, but you just can't help it the look she's giving you, MAN! It's evil!

"I want to fit in, it's not like I'm rejecting Slytherin or anything!"

You hastily add as she looks like she's about to curse and leave you.

"If this is going to work then you got to trust me... Do you trust me?"

You stare at her long and hard. There is no real reason why you should. You barely know her...

But yet your unable to come with a reason not to, and you realise you already do.

"I trust you."

You say to her simply, trust reflecting in your eyes. You can feel her brown eyes staring into your own eyes and you open up to her intrusion. Hoping she'll find your trust and honesty.

Her eyes sparkle and she lowers her wand, she's smiling slightly but it's not a happy smile.

"If being sorted by the sorting hat is what you want then let's go."

You smile, relieved she's not going to turn you into a toad or, (shudder) something worse...

Pansy and you make towards the Great hall.

**Go to ****Chapter 24**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Hermione's screaming and withering on the ground. You're desperate now, desperate for the screaming to stop.

"PLEASE STOP IT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! STOP IT!"

Suddenly a wave of purple sparks fly over you and with a bolt of lightning a bewildered Dumbledore is standing right in front of you. You're frozen in fear. You literally can't move a muscle.

"RELEASE THE SPELL UPON GRANGER AT ONCE!"

Dumbledore's voice holds too much authority to be ignored, Pansy releases the spell, leaving Hermione gasping and panting heavily. You instantly drop to her side, cradling her head in your lap, gently pulling your fingers through her curly hair.

Another teacher, whom you assume is Professor Snape, due to the greasy shine in the Wizard's hair, the black eyes and the alabaster skin. Snape stands beside Pansy, his wand pointing almost lazily at her, his posture relaxed, if not bored. His whole demeanour seems to demand more excitement. He sends Pansy a dirty, disapproving look and Pansy visibly cringes under the scrutiny.

A hand gently rests on your shoulder; you let out a scared gasp and look behind you. Dumbledore is looking down at you kindly.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts, if you would come with me, I believe we have much to discuss."

Gulping slightly, you nod, unable to find your voice for the time being. You glance at Hermione. She's smiling now, happily nestled in your lap. You nudge gently, her eyelids flutter open and she smiles at you. The sight leaves you breathless; you're convinced you're cradling an angel in your lap. Slowly, she rises and you grasp her hand protectively. Hermione notices and giggles cutely, giving your hand a slight squeeze. Dumbledore notices your exchange and you think you see a glimmer of pity shine in his eyes, but then the moment is gone and his eyes are as mysterious as before.

**Go to Chapter 25**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Draco lets out a possessive growl and immediately claims you with his lips. His tongue, no longer asking for entry but taking it. Taking it as if your mouth his. His to take. His to claim. You moan under the intrusion, your fight non-existant. Your arms wrap themselves around Draco's neck, you feel Draco's whole body tense for a moment, you begin to wonder why, when suddenly your lifted from the floor, Draco's arms keeping you close to him and in a secure hold.

His dominance surprises you, but not unpleasantly so. It's a big turn on. Then he pulls back from you, his grey eyes are wild, and lust is radiating off him in waves. Then with another animalistic growl he leaps onto the double bed, you still in his arms. You scream in both excitement, and fear.

You both land perfectly on the bed, Draco then clambers on top of you, his body pinning down yours. His hands pinning down your wrists.

" I'm going to take you now."

He tells you, his voice deep and husky, it's reeking sexy dominance.

" I'm to claim you, all of you. Your body, your heart, your mind... Your soul. All of you. You belong to me Pet. I'll never let you go."

He looks at you strongly then, as if expecting an answer, you give him what you can only assume is the desired.

" Never."

Your guess is right as Draco moves down to fully claim your lips. Slowly he pulls back, he looks around his room. Agitation becomes apparent, as whatever he is searching for, he's not finding. He lets out a annoyed growl and turns back to you.

" My wand. Summon it Pet."

You smile at his nickname and hoping desperately that your wand less will work, you stretch out one hand, the hand that Draco has released, open your palm and say as clearly as you can.

" Accio Draco Malfoy's wand."

A burst of purple sparks gather into a ball, hovering over the centre of your palm, a purple light shoots out from the ball. The light flies out into the room, when suddenly you feel a pull, you pull against it. The purple ball glowing now even brighter, within mere seconds a elegant brown wand flies into your palm.

You breathe a sigh of relief. Relief it worked and you didn't make a total fool of yourself. You glance at Draco, his face is slowly recovering, he had been completely transfixed by your wand less and his pride for you is shinnying brightly in his lust-crazed eyes.

" My wand Pet."

You hand him his wand. He smoothly takes it, and in one graceful swish your suddenly bound. Your hands are bound to the bed headboard. The bindings are beautiful, a deep purple, similar to the colour of your magic and made of 100 silk. They were strong but instead of captivating they feel like a caresse.

Draco bends down and licks all the way up your cheek, you shiver and moan delightfully. Carefully Draco begins to unbutton your top, you wriggle, encouraging him to go faster. Draco tuts.

" Tut tut Pet, no moving now. Lay still. Your have plenty of chance to move in a minute."

You obey without question, but you find yourself unable to hide your sexual frustration, so you begin to moan. Draco, realizing what your doing chuckles, but he doesn't up the pace.

Finally the tiresome clothes are discarded. Draco fondles your breasts and you moan louder, lost in never ending waves of pleasure.

" Please - Please Draco !"

Draco raises his head from your hardened nipples and looks at you calculatingly. As if he already knows what your going to ask him. You carry on regardless.

" Let me touch you."

Draco smiles at you.

" As you wish Pet."

He waves his wand and the bindings are gone.

" I know your hungry for me Pet, but not yet. Don't touch me yet. I want you to be mine Pet. Fully mine."

" I am yours Draco. Yours."

Draco smiles at you, and you know the time has arrived. You try to prepare yourself for his intrusion. Slowly, Draco's penis head sinks into you. At first it burns and you let out a strangled noise. Draco is quick to reassure you, he plants butterfly kisses on your face, until all 7ft of him is in you.

You gasp, the pain gone but replaced with an unusual feeling of being full. Draco whispers sweet nothings into your ear, and you quickly adjust to him.

" Ready Pet."

" For you ? Always"

You reply with a cheeky suggestive grin.

Slowly Draco beings to thrust, he moves smoothly in and out of you. He hits a special something and pleasure rushes through you. You pull Draco down to you, screaming in his ear. Begging him to go faster, harder, rougher. Draco lets out a possessive growl and slams into you.

In return you dig your fingernails into his back and drag them across, leaving pink trials in your wake. You both scream out loud as you bring eachother to climax.

Draco suddenly lets out a particularly loud scream, a scream torn between intense pleasure bordering onto pain. He shudders, and his head dives into your shoulder as he takes a deep bite. You scream in pleasurable pain as Draco finally comes within you.

You both lie in a heap for awhile, finally Draco's satin lips leave your neck. He tentatively touches the angry purple mark. You wince and Draco immediately lifts his finger, but far from looking bad at his actions he's glowing. He looks at the mark with pride.

" This is it Pet. I've claimed you."

You smile and gently pull him into an exhausted kiss.

**Go to Chapter 30**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Harry's eyes are beautiful, sparkling and intoxicating, unable to control yourself any longer you close the distance between you.

You kiss him, your lips frantically moving against Harry's non responsive ones. You give him some extra time but he doesn't respond. Hurt you push him aside. Harry explodes at you.

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT !"

Tears threaten to fall but you keep it together.

" It was what it is formally known as a kiss."

" Why ?"

" I like you, I thought you liked me too..."

you trail off, feeling ugly, unworthy and stupid. Harry looks at you annoyed and hurt.

" WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT ! MAKE THINGS COMPLICATED ! I'M THE SAVIOUR OF THE WIZARD WORLD, THE FUCKING GOLDEN BOY ! I CAN'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND ! AND BESIDES WHICH YOUR FROM A FREAKING NEW REALITY !"

His tirade is too much, you burst into tears and clutch your sides with your arms. Your cries tear themselves out of your throat and you can't stop crying. Harry let's out a regretful sigh and he wraps his arms around you.

" I don't want to get involved, I don't want the hurt that's coming when you have to leave."

You feel anger surge in you.

" You don't know that, if you look at life like that your never do anything."

Harry nods gently, his chin resting on your head.

" I know."

You pull back from him, tears are falling down his cheeks now and you grasp his hands.

" Then give me chance. Let me bring you back to life."

Harry bows his head.

**Read Chapter 27**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

You glare at Hermione. Furious she's put you in this position. Hermione looks at Pansy and an awful look passes her face. An upper-class look, a look of superiority, she then turns to you. Her face is far from friendly, it's guarded, not cheekily like Pansy, but seriously and smugly. You can feel dislike filling you and your hand twitches slightly. It'll take one word, one ill-placed word and she's had it.

" Who are you ? You shouldn't be here. Strangers aren't allowed, I'll tell Dumbledore."

Pansy sneered, her face still to your fascination, looking pretty. Dangerous but pretty.

" Who says he's the Stranger Mudblood."

Hermione bristles, she draws herself to her full height, and then uses the most irritating Know-It-All voice you've ever had the misfortune to hear.

" He's not a student. He doesn't belong to a house, He could be a DeathEater. In fact I'm sure Professer Dumbledore will be very interested to learn that your smuggling people in. Although how you got past the barriers..."

You blow. Your patience snaps and with a power crazed roar purple magic rushes through your palms and hit Hermione. You send her flying, literally, right into the other end of the field.

The next thing you know, hot sexy lips have planted themselves upon yours and electricity shoots up your spine. It's heated and rawly passionate. You've never been with such a women !

Eventually Pansy pulls back, you can see pride shinning in her eyes.

" Don't go, please. Promise me you won't go."

You look into her eyes, eyes that suddenly reflect insecurity, you brace yourself...

**DECISION TIME : What's your answer ?**

**"****Pansy is truly special, and you care for her great deal, but you know you could never make that promise. ****Go to Chapter 28**

**"****You've been waiting for someone like her your entire life, you can't imagine living without her, you feel connected to her. What was in your old life worth keeping anyway ? You got here, your family must be able to join you, Right ? ****Go to Chapter 32**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Hermione leads you confidently through numerous corridors, all of which look terribly the same. You know that if Hermione was to let go of your hand and leave you now, you would be utterly lost.

Finally, after muttering a strange sweet name to a gargoyle, you reach your destination. Dumbledore's office. You make to knock on the door, but as you move your hand the door is swung open and your eyes make direct contact with blue sparkly ones.

You feel, for a short while, like your being cross-examined. But reassuringly Dumbledore's gaze relaxes and you allow your tension to ease, just slightly.

" Ms. Granger, and- I'm sorry m' boy I don't know your name ?"

His voice is gentle and cheery, it doesn't fool you completely but it helps, you give your name. Your voice having an odd quality as your still very much in awe. Dumbledore swings his door open further and greets you and Hermione's entry.

You sit down in very comfortable chairs, and against your will, you feel the tension flee your body.

" Now, am I to understand the incident happened today ?"

Hermione's nods vigorously.

" Yes Professor Dumbledore, but a few hours ago. Professor had anything like this happened before ?"

Dumbledore's eyes give a most mysterious gleam, however the answer is not what you suspected.

" There is no written account of such a thing happening, Ms. Granger i'm sure you can appreciate just how much magic has been involved in this. That's not counting the magic our dear fellow has picked up during his journey."

Dumbledore than turns to you, interest radiating off his composure.

" Your from alternative universe you say ?"

You nod, unsure of how to explain the events, should Dumbledore ask. Dumbledore doesn't ask any more questions but looks at you enquiringly, you assume he wishes for you to continue.

" That's right Professor Dumbledore, I come from another reality, in which this entire place is fictional, including yourself."

Dumbledore, suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

" How much do you know, how much is recorded in that book you claim to exist in your realm."

You gulp, but weighing down the options quickly, you realise there can be no advantage to lying to Dumbledore.

" Everything. Every event up to the arrival of Harry Potter."

Dumbledore pales before you, and you think that perhaps lying would have been a good idea after all.

" Can this be done again ? Do you think it possible that anyone from your realm could enter our world the same as you."

You look quizzically at Dumbledore, contemplating if the old Wizard has finally lost it.

" I'm sure Dumbledore, I'm sure no one else will come here."

Dumbledore nods, seeming pleased with your answer.

" Hermione, take him to Great Hall, we will have to solve this but for the time being, take him to be sorted."

Hermione nods, but there is a glimmer of sadness in her eyes.

**Go to Chapter 25**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

You look at Draco for awhile longer, then suddenly tears fill up in your eyes and you tear your gaze away. You curl brokenly into a ball, your confused and a terrifying emotion is racing through your body.

You feel Draco press a hand onto your shoulder and gently he rolls you towards him, pulling your crying face into his chest. You grasp him, trying to grasp at the comfort his touch provides you with.

Draco doesn't say anything, he just holds you. After awhile your cries die and suddenly the awkwardness seems suffocating. Draco pulls a strand from hair away from your damp face.

You look into his silver eyes, you can see concern, fear and downright confusion swimming in them. You mutter your apologies, but Draco shakes his head.

" Don't want your apologies Pet, did I... Did I do something wrong ?... Was I not good.."

The self-doubt in his voice makes you inwardly cringe, you instantly put him right.

" No ! Draco it's not that, you were amazing. It's just... Draco I really want to be with you, I've never felt this way about anyone."

Draco's grip loosens ever so slightly.

" And your scared ?"

He asks you, but you hear the undercurrent of annoyance in his voice, you feel yourself begin to anger over it.

" Don't ask me what's wrong and then attempt to answer for me."

Draco stiffens at the bite in your voice, and you instantly calm yourself.

" I'm sorry, but I'm not scared, if anything there's nothing I've felt surer of."

Draco wraps his arm around you again, his eyes and voice soft this time.

" Then what is it Pet ?"

You stifle a cry and force the answer from your throat.

" I'll go away, Dumbledore will find out and send me back... I'll never see you again... I couldn't bear it, i can't sleep with you and then never see you again."

Draco plants a gentle kiss on your temple, your body flutters in delight.

" Pet, you'll soon learn, what a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets ? I want you so bad, and that old dork can just try and take you away from me."

A smile graces over your face, and in return Draco smiles back at you.

" Come with me, we're get you cleaned up then get your sorted to where you belong... By my side..."

**Go to Chapter ****34**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

You cough, uncomfortable at the silence that has fallen. Just then you hear a voice.

" Harry !, HARRY ! ARE YOU IN THERE HARRY !"

Shaking his head slightly Harry pulls the curtains back, it reveals a tall red head. He smiles good naturedly at Harry, he then gaps when he see'you.

" Where did you come from !"

You smile nervously, unsure as how to answer.

" I came from another dimension, alternative universe."

The boy, you recognize as must being Ron looks at you impressed.

" Blimley Harry ! No matter you were busy !"

You can feel him eying you up, he looks approvingly. Harry you see blushes and sheepishly tells Ron it wasn;t like that. You feel hurt by that, and your sure it must have shown on your face because Ron narrows his eyes at Harry.

" Well what you doing keeping her locked up here ! What's your name ? I'm Ronald Weasley, best friend of Harry here !"

You hear subtle pride fill Ron's voice, and it comes across to you as quite amusing. You give your name and Ron launches you to your feet, placing an arm on your shoulder protectively.

" Don't you think it'll be a good idea to tell Dumbledore Harry ? Get her sorted, you seem like a Gryffindor."

Harry nodded.

" I've never seen anything like it Ron, she can do wandless ! Proper wandless magic sparks and everything !"

Ron's eyes are positively gleaming.

" You stick with us, We can really show Malfoy a lesson !"

Harry looks slightly uncomfortable at that suggestion, Ron doesn't seem to have noticed. You however feel intrigued, What would Malfoy be like ? The Prince of Slytherin ? What if you were sorted into Slytherin ?

**Go to Chapter 35**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Pansy leads you wordlessly through Hogwarts, into the Great hall. The tension is thick but your in awe. The Great hall is huge, the building with it's stained glass windows reminding you of the inside of a church.

It's full of long tables, colours of red, blue, yellow and green mixing into a multicolour blur. Pansy guides you to the front. Dumbledore is waiting. You sit down on the stool, feeling suddenly nervous.

Dumbledore places a hand on your shoulder.

" Until this problem is solved you will be sorted into a house. This house will be like your family."

You look at Pansy, your heart clenches as you see the worried look on her face, the fear that you won't be sorted into Slytherin. You feel the hat being placed gently upon your head and you jump at it's sudden voice.

" Slytherin eh, that's what your heart desires... hmm... with you stolen power you will be great, Slytherin will bring you to power there's no doubt about that... yes... SLYTHERIN !"

Cheers come flying at you from the Slytherin table, whilst boos attack you from the Griffindor table, you catch a glimpse of Harry Potter and smile at the thought that the character you admired was now to be your rival.

**Go to Chapter 48**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

" Hey Hermione ? What's wrong babe ?"

Hermione laughs through her gathering tears at your nickname, and as tenderness sweeps through you, you pull her into your strong chest.

" It's just... oh hell ! If Dumbledore doesn't see sorting you as the answer then he must be planning on sending you back !"

Hermione breaks down into tears then, her quivering form clutching your chest, and as you wrap your arms around her, your own fear develops. You like this place, your family has never really cared for you, always comparing you to the perfect teenager of the family, always accusing you of not working hard enough ! You don't want to go back there !

You gently nudge Hermione's face up and stare into her honey eyes.

" I'm not leaving you."

**Go to Chapter 29**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

" Your not staying are you ?"

You want to reassure him, but if your going to be honest you don't know the answer to that.

" I don't know, I mean by all rights none of this should be happening ! I may not have a choice in the matter, in fact I probably won't. I probably won't be able to get back."

Draco's hand closes over one of your own and squeezes reassuringly.

" I'll get you back there. If you really want to get home, stuff what Dumbledork says! I'll make it happen."

This is so self-sacrificing as you know Draco wants nothing more than to keep you here, and your both touched and made afraid by his statement. Draco notices your reaction, his eyes narrow slightly as he tries to read your eyes, his blue grey ones full of sweet concern.

" I-I Draco I can't let you go."

You whine pitifully, Draco brings a few fingertips to your face and gently wipes your tears away. You sigh as electricity shoots through you, and you know you've never felt anything like this before. Your whole encounter with him is so fateful ! That you should even come here in the first place ! And then the first person who finds you happens to be him! and just so happen to get on so well !! It's like he's your Soul mate !

" Soul mate ?"

Draco whispers confusedly at you, and you realise with dawning horror that you spoke that last thought aloud. You feel heat burn your cheeks and suddenly find yourself looking anywhere but him.

" Hey, look at me."

Draco asks of you softly, your resolve weakens, but the feeling of embrassement is to strong and your head droops. Soft, elegant fingers latch onto your jaw and gently but firmly, guide your face back to him. He looks like an angel, his face suddenly not holding an arrogance, of which you found secretly cute, his face is completely open and you can see his face is looking at you so tenderly, his bottom lip is glistening slightly with moisture and suddenly you want to abandon this deep conversation and be snogging the life out of eachother again.

Draco obviously see's your arousal, and he chuckles at you, the sound seems to surround you and you lean forward eagerly, Draco puts a hand on your shoulder and gently restrains you. You pout in disappointment.

" I'm trying to be noble here Pet, but you pout at me like that for much longer than my nobility will run out."

Your eyes twinkle mischievously, and Draco shakes his head in amusement, the ends of his hair gently passing over your cheek.

" Your a Slytherin at heart alright ! Pet I can't explain what I feel at the moment. You literally pop out nowhere and in the space of less than 2 hours you've turned my whole world upside down !"

You smile sheepishly at him, unsure of how otherwise to respond. Draco continues anyway.

" I don't know what is about you that draws me in, but god you've got me by the short hairs !"

He's laughing but you can see anguish building up in his beautiful eyes and you sombre in preparation.

" Please, you said yourself! Your world's grey and boring ! I can give you everything, Please ! I don;t want this to end."

His voice lowers and when he speaks, his tone is heartbreakingly vulnerable.

" Your the only one who see's me "

**DECISION TIME :-**

" **He's right, you did describe your world as boring and grey. What's so good about your world ? If you got here then somewhere there must be a link ! Surely there's a way to get your family here too ! **

**If Draco bearing his heart to you inspires only one answer Go to Chapter 42**

**" ****Your touched deeply, but sure your life is as boring and ordinary (current position not withstanding) but can't give up your family ! Maybe Dumbledore can help ?**

**If you want to speak to Dumbledore, Go to Chapter 46**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Malfoy sneers at you, and suddenly excitement shots through you, you give him back a sneer Lucius would be proud of and blast him with purple sparks. Just before the impact, he looks at the approaching sparks with a look of pure terror on his pale weasel face, as the blast sends his suddenly frail looking body high into the air and crashing into the moving staircase !

You grin triumphant, till Harry suddenly shouts 'Malfoy!' from behind you and you watch in horror as Malfoy rolls down the staircase as it begins to move and rolls right off it. His high pitched screams rip at your ears and a horrible crunch makes you feel paralysed with fear. It was a high drop, a hard landing. That crunch was the sound of Malfoy's bones being crushed.

Harry looks in aghast, before running down the staircases, running to Malfoy's aid, but you fear it's all just too late. A confrontation that was supposed to be a bit of fun, and practically harmless has rendered you a murderer...

**DECISION TIME!-**

**" ****Run! It's not just any Wizard you've killed, it's DRACO MALFOY! Lucius is going to be out for blood, and won't stop till he has your head. It's not safe for you any longer.**

**Go to Chapter 39**

**" ****Follow Harry, however spiteful Malfoy was in the books, he didn't deserve that, and if there's anyway he's alive... you've got to see if you can help**

**Go to Chapter 43**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

You deep into her chocolate brown eyes, which are suddenly so soft and open you feel like their breaking your heart in two.

" I care for you a great deal. I've only just met you but you mean so much to me. Your so special, gifted, god-damn unique! I'll never find anyone else like you."

You tell her softly, and yet hesistantly. Pansy smiles at you, and leans in to give you another kiss.

" Just as well that your not leaving then.."

She ghosted over your lips, it's those words that make you gently take her by the arm and hold back. You know this is going to go down badly, and your aware that you might even lose Pansy forever, but you can't let her go on thinking that everything is going to be ok.

" But I can't promise you, I can't promise you that I'll never return. That;s if there's a chance that i'll reject it."

Pansy wretches herself away from you, tears flood down her face, and you feel like a monster.

" I trusted you. I let you in... DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT WAS FOR ME!"

She suddenly screeches at you. Desperately you try and grasp her back, but she whips her wand out and points it at you warningly.

" Come any closer..."

She warns, and yet she's unsteady on her feet. Tears are still flowing from her eyes, and past the hurt you can see she still cares for you...

**Go to Chapter 40**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Hermione shakes her head, you can see through her eyes that she doesn't believe you.

" What about your family? Your friends? Your LIFE!"

You grasp her by the shoulders and lower yourself so your eye level is even.

" I got here someway, there's got to be a way I can get my family here too. I care about you too much to lose you now."

Hermione throws her arms over your shoulders, and you squeeze eachother tight. Your struck by how right it feels, her slender body leaning against your own. It's like the pair of you fit together...

" I don't know who you are but get away from her."

A hostile voice breaks through from behind. You turn around and with shock recognise who it is. Red hair, impossible height! And not the best robes around.. He's a Weasley.

"Ron... No I can explain-"

" It's ok Hermione, I can handle this – Who are you exactly!"

Ron asks you, his eyes narrowing in obvious distrust.

**Go to Chapter 33**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

You've never felt so cool, your arm snaked around Draco Malfoy's slim waist ! His arm wrapped over your shoulder, whilst the hand that is over his waist is linked tightly by his own. You feel his soft hair brush against your cheek. Hushed whispers surround you as Draco guides you firmly towards the Great Hall.

His walk is something of an art. His strides strong and long, his face showing nothing but pride. And you understand suddenly Ron's hatred, you realise the jealous flame that burns it. Ron and Harry must simply be jealous, as Draco has shown you nothing but kindness and warmth since he's found you. As far as your concerned he's absolutely perfect.

You tense as you and Draco finally enter the Great Hall. Your right by the Gryffindor table, you feel eyes on you and as casually as you can, you move your head to meet them.

Emerald eyes stare back at you.

The blank emerald eyes however, once seeing Draco, darken considerably and look at you hatefully. You simply flick your hair and look away from him, choosing to look at Draco instead, deciding he simply isn't worth your effort.

" That's it Pet. Your learning fast."

Draco purrs seductively into your ear, his hand making soft circles on your wrists, reminding you of your first ever sexual encounter. You feel you could melt in this moment, and suddenly wonder just when you let Draco have such power over you.

Suddenly Dumbledore is front of you, and a blush covers your face and you suddenly struggle to find your voice.

" Professor Dumbledore ?"

You ask, though you know it has to be with his long white hair and beard, and the clearly expensive robes that adorne him.

" A pleasure Miss ..."

You supply your name, a bite a pride entering your tone now, and you feel Draco squeeze you slightly in approval.

" Well as a new student Professor, it would seem a sorting is in need of."

Draco tells Dumbledore, his voice polite but covered in subtle power, Dumbledore looks at you hard for a moment, before nodding.

" It would seem so."

Draco gives you one more smirk and sits at his respective table, by the look on his face he is simply waiting for you to come to his side. There is not even a hint of doubt that you won't be in Slytherin. You hope he can be so sure, as you know if you aren't sorted into Slytherin your beautiful relationship would die before it had even started !

The hat is gently lowered onto your head, and your heart is banging against her chest, as your mind races over the qualities that would make you a Slytherin.

Your sarcastic humour perhaps, your uncanny knack of skillful manipulation ? No that's definitely a Slytherin quality ! Isn't it ?

"SLYTHERIN !"

The hat booms and all about slump in relief on the stall, it takes all your self control to walk calmly to the Prince of Slytherin, instead of what you yearn to do which is to run screaming at him and to fling your arms around your neck.

When you finally sit, amongst the clapping of fellow Slytherins Draco interlocks his finges with yours and squeezes your hand for your efforts.

**Go to Chapter 38**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

For the first time since you fell into this crazy world, in fact since this bizarre day began you find your thoughts centring on someone other than yourself – around Harry.

"I can help you"

You whisper sincerely, his head slowly rises at your words, and his gorgeous emerald eyes flicker into yours.

"I'm in trouble," he tells you "So much trouble..." It sounds like a confession, and makes you reach out for his hand, that rests limply by his crossed knees. You squeeze it reassuringly.

"I can help you"

Harry shakes his head almost immediately after your offer; his eyes now bear into yours with a grim determination.

"I could never ask... I couldn't-"

"It's me" you interrupt him with "It's you and it's me and we're get through this" You caress the side of his face with your hand, and look him straight in the eyes. "We're get through this" You repeat, your voice a soft heartfelt promise... But then a line from Harry's prophecy, seemingly from nowhere pops in your head ... The power the Dark lord knows not... You gasp in realisation.

Harry notices your eyes have gone wide, you are no longer concentrating your gaze on him anymore, instead it appears self –directed. Whispering 'hey' worriedly, he now cups your face. The warm, tender feel of his fingers bring you back from your thoughts.

"I'm it Harry..." You begin, and see confusion begin to seep into his expressive face "I'm the power the Dark lord knows not"

**GO TO CHAPTER 39**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

You see vulnerability in her sultry eyes for the first time, and you pull her in towards you, so your two bodies are right up close, pressed together.

"Nothing in this sodding world or mine is going to take me away from you"

You promise her, looking straight into her deep eyes. She gasps and you know she felt it, knew an inkling of the lust that has been gradually building up, an idea of the delicious pressure that coursing through you and where your blood's been flowing to... Smirking you move your mouth towards her ear, the side of your face rests gently against hers. She utters a throaty moan.

"I want you"

You whisper to her your voice a drawled husky whisper, you hear her exhale shakily, and in that moment you know the moment has finally arrived... the release from this undeniable hunger, You kiss up her neck softly, feeling the silky softness of the delicate skin on her neck...

"Nice to see a Slytherin being so accommodating"

A falsely cheery voice interrupts; you turn with the intention of telling them where to go, when you see its Dumbledore.

"Aw balls!"

You mutter angrily under your breath.

**GO TO CHAPTER 44**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Shit. In the all excitement you've gotten about the now very real canon pairing – Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. You've read all the books, heck you've seen all the films and Ron's never across to you as someone you could imagine fighting with... A pity that now you're actually faced with him you' should change your mind on that assessment.

"Look, Ron-"

You try and reason but at the shocked look from both Hermione and Ron you realise you actually revealed that you know who he is. For the first time Hermione's eyes are guarded as she looks at you, not unkind, but clearly closed off.

"How do you know Ron?"

You wince at her painfully suspicious tone, she's looking at you as if she's thinking over how accepting she's been with few, as if she's beginning to doubt that being nice to you was actually the best option. You know you can only come clean, you just hope you won't A – Get admitted to St Mungos and have to launch a break out or B – Be believed to be a spy for the Dark lord.

"I know who everyone is, I know about you-"

Hermione edges towards Ron, whose now drawn his wand out and doesn't look like he's going to be listening for very long. You raise your hands in surrender, desperately trying to placate them both.

"I'm not a spy alright, I don't work-"

"Then you won't mind coming with us to find Professor Snape"

You look at Hermione in shock, you can't help yourself, you feel betrayed, but seeing as you have no other choice you allow them to lead the way, internally and quietly seething.

**GO TO CHAPTER 41**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Draco has his arm slung protectively over your shoulders, pulling you against his chest as you both make your way to the dungeons. If any other guy tried to treat you so possessively you would totally pull away, but coming from Draco it doesn't feel possessive and property claiming but sweet and caring... The Slytherin Prince seems to have taken you right under his wing – and you never want to leave that... You realised you must have whispered something about that, because Draco chastely kisses your forehead.

"You're never have to Luv"

He whispers to you, and then he stops before a beautiful portrait. The man in the portrait is far from beautiful, he's savage looking, covered in blood, his eyes are dangerous. And yet there's an element of the gentleman about him, perhaps it's the dark but committed emotion that flares in his eyes, or the way he looks at you, as notices you and Draco's presence... The honourable politeness and manners of a gentleman, you feel if he were before you in the flesh he would bow down and kiss the back of your hand...

"This is the bloody Baron"

Draco informs you gently, you of course knew this already, but feel no need to point this out. You do however feel the need to respond to what sounds like an introduction, you smile at the portrait and slightly nervously. You tell him your name and that your pleased to meet him. The bloody baron inclines his head, you figure he is a man of little words, and more of action and thus feel strangely grateful at this small acknowledgement. Draco inclines his face downwards slightly, and you can see a smile playing on his lips. He whispers something so low you can't make it out, but evidently this is not the case for the bloody Baron as he swings open to admit you both entrance...

"Farewell dear lady"

You hear too a husky a voice to be Draco's say, and as the portrait closes behind you, Draco looks to you in surprise.

"He likes you; it took some Slytherins an entire year to get a look from him never mind anything else"

You can only smile having no idea what the bloody Baron has not been like nor how the Slytherins in question were and are like... You do however feel like pouting now that you're not pressed against his chest – you smile as that is rectified. Draco looks at you, and you can see a naughty gleam in his eyes...

"Ordinarily girls are absolutely forbidden to enter the guy dorms but for you, I'll make an exception...That is, if you can handle it?"

His tone is lightly teasing and you playfully arch your eyebrow in response.

"Oh I think I can take anything you have to throw at me Malfoy"

Draco smirks and guides into the Slytherin dorms... You go in expecting to see rows and rows of beds that which are described in the books, you can't contain your shock when you see a series of doors. Draco openly laughs at you.

"What? Like you expected us to be cramped together like lowly peasants? This is Slytherin remember..."

Its not his fault, he's insanely wealthy, the whole of Slytherin seems to be, but you fear you fit in far more in the 'lowly peasant' category... Draco waves his wand at a particularly elegant silver plated doors and it swings open, he indicates for you to enter...

"Welcome to my humble abode"

He's smirking as he says that, and as you enter you decide that if this is a humble abode your happily settle for such a position. The walls are tasteful cream, with silver swirls at the bottom just above the white soft carpet... But what really takes your breath away is not the elegant and classy furniture but the king-size bed! Your eyes go wide and screaming you run and leap onto it.

"OH MY GOD!"

You scream to no one in particular, Draco looks at you amused but rather taken back by your reaction.

"Its only king size"

Draco tells all so casually, but you're too full of bliss of feeling yourself sink into the silvery white silk covers of the bed and duck feathered plump cushions to feel uncomfortable about it.

"I'd brought you here to clean up, but you seem better already"

Draco remarked, his tone somewhat surprised. You flash a cheeky grin at him.

"A bit of bed therapy was all that was needed..."

"Don't know about bed therapy luv, but there's plenty therapeutic things-"

You fix Draco a look, and Draco smiles ruefully in defeat.

"Can't blame a guy for trying.. Now come on let's get you sorted"

Draco holds out his arm, and you take it without hesitation.

**GO TO CHAPTER 50**


End file.
